1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection device used in an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to mounting structure for mounting a fuel injection valve on a fuel distribution pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of conventional structure for mounting a fuel injection valve on a fuel distribution pipe, a fixing member that partially holds a connecting pipe member and the fuel injection valve and has a configuration corresponding to the fuel injection valve couples each of fuel injection valves with a fuel distributor without applying any force in the axial direction so as to fix the fuel injection valve in the axial direction (for example, see the Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 1981-12051 (FIGS. 1 and 2)).
As another example of conventional structure for mounting a fuel injection valve on a fuel distribution pipe, a fuel injection valve is provided with at least two snap springs, and these snap springs extend in parallel to the axis of the fuel injection valve. In order to engage the fuel injection valve with an engaging flange provided on the connecting pipe member on the fuel distribution pipe side from backside, an engaging protrusion protruding in the transverse direction is supported on the surfaces facing each other (for example, see the Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 1991-31572 (pages 7 and 8)).
Since the conventional fuel injection device used in an internal combustion engine is constructed as described above, the fuel injection device disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 1981-12051 has such problems that a large number of parts are necessary and man-hour and cost of installation are increased. This is because it is necessary to use another engaging member for engaging the fuel injection valve and the connecting pipe member together.
Since the fuel injection device disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 1991-31572 has a structure in which the snap springs extend in parallel to the axis of the fuel injection valves and are engaged with the engaging flanges provided on the connecting pipe members so as to be fitted between the engaging flanges from backside, a problem exists in that the engaged portions are easily disengaged when any force is applied in the direction of opening the snap springs.
Moreover, since the two snap springs extend in the axial direction, and a connector for electrical connection is arranged at the center in the circumferential direction thereof, several problems exist in that it is necessary to use any mold of a complicated configuration for injection molding and manufacturing cost is increased.